


wwhy wwont you sea

by lustfullyCapricious



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Black Romance, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustfullyCapricious/pseuds/lustfullyCapricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from a loather and a reply from his beloathed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wwhy wwont you sea

wwhy wwont you sea  
i hate you more than any one  
i dropped evveryfin i wwas doin  
just to fight wwith you  
the wway you smile  
makes me wwant a punch your teeth out  
your stupid lisp  
is like the feel a clawws across my back  
you stole the girl a my dreams  
and you wwont evven hate me back  
my hate for you is the real thing  
wwhy wwont you sea that  
wwhy wwont you hate me back

 

 

  
you’re the one who can’t 2ee  
why do you think ii gloat over ff 2o much  
or make 2uch a poiint of mocking you  
ii only 2ay no becau2e iit’2 two much fun  
watchiing you get 2o up2et  
how 2tupiid do you have two be not two 2ee that


End file.
